


Finding a Place

by bitsnbobs



Series: Added Scenes [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fits in Aug 25/26th, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert joins the search for Belle. And joins the Dingle's, in general, that bit more. It's time he was included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Place

Marlon put plates down on a table and then turning around he saw that Robert was at the bar waiting, “I won’t be a sec.” He nodded at the younger man and walked round to serve him.

Robert shook his head, “No rush, I'm not here for a drink.”

“Our Aaron isn't about-“ Marlon started as he finally came to a stop in front of Robert, who cut him off,

“No, I know. I came for posters.”

Marlon's eyebrows shot up, “Posters?”

Robert resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Yeah, I have a meeting on the other side of Hotten. Thought I could take some posters of Belle. Ask around after.”

Marlon seemed stunned into silence and Robert suddenly felt awkward. Thankfully, it appeared Bob had been listening in so he jumped into the conversation,

“That will be much appreciated, I'm sure,” Bob told Robert with a smile, then he held out his hand full of posters, “Here, I just printed some to hand out in the café but I can do some more, no probs.”

Robert smiled and took the paper, “Cheers, Bob.”

Marlon finally appeared to be able to speak, “Erm...where are you going?” Robert narrowed his eyes slightly but Marlon waved a hand in front of himself, “I just...so we know that area's been covered, if you get what I mean.”

Robert resisted rolling his eyes again at the chef’s awkwardness, “It'll be up near the new B&Q.”

“Right, right,” Marlon nodded.

“Ok then,” Robert gave him a small nod back and then turned to leave.

“Thank you,” Marlon called after him. Robert gave him another nod from the door.

“I wouldn’t have expected that,” Marlon said to Bob once the younger man had left.

“Hmmm?” Bob hummed distractedly as he faffed with his phone. 

“Robert. Helping out,” Marlon stated.

Bob looked up then, “Why?”

“’cos, well, I don’t know, he's Robert,” Marlon shrugged.

“Yeah, your Aaron's boyfriend,” Bob pointed out with a tilt of his head.

Marlon snorted, “Yeah and that is still hard to believe.”

“Can’t help who you fall for though, can you?” Bob said knowingly, causing Marlon to look down slightly embarrassed. Bob continued, “Seems to me that if your Aaron has picked him then he can’t be all bad can he?”

Marlon looked up again and thought about Bob's words, “True.” 

...

“Right, well, we covered the whole area by the student union and near that new roundabout,” Chas said, leaning over the bar. 

“And me and Sammy ducked into the bus station again and did all the streets round the carpark,” Cain stated, downing the last of his pint and gesturing for Marlon to pull him another. 

“Robert is doing the area around the new B&Q,” Marlon told them as he started pouring the pint. 

“Robert?” Lisa questioned on behalf of them all.

Marlon nodded, placing the pint down, “He came in for posters earlier.”

“Robert Robert?” Chas asked again, surprised.

“Your Aaron's Robert, yes,” Marlon confirmed, “Said he had a meeting up there so he'd ask around afterwards.”

“That’s good of him,” Bailey said, sincerely. 

“Yeah, it is,” Cain blinked and took a swig of his pint, sharing a look with his sister over the rim of his glass.

Lisa sighed, “I hope something comes of all this. I just want her found safe and well.”

Chas rubbed a hand over her back supportively, “She will be Lisa. Look, you've done a lot today, why don’t you go through the back and I'll come and make you a brew, eh?”

Finding she didn’t have the energy to argue, Lisa gave what she hoped was a grateful smile and headed round the back of the bar. 

Chas was about to follow when Robert walked in. “Any luck?” she asked the younger man immediately.

Robert frowned and hesitated at the suddenness of the question so Marlon cut in, “I told them you were handing out posters.”

“Oh,” Robert nodded as he caught up then he shook his head sadly, “Nothing, I'm afraid. I stuck a fair few posters up on lampposts though.”

Cain looked at Robert appraisingly, “It's good of you to help.” 

“No problem,” Robert said, feeling like he was temporarily transported back to an evening months ago where ‘always’ was his promise. He bobbed his head at the memory and almost missed Bailey talking to him,

“Your Aaron has just gone to check out the streets round the cinema before picking Liv up.”

“I know,” Robert told him, internally smiling at the use of the word 'your', “He text me.”

“Right,” Chas clapped her hands together, “Marlon, you pour Robert a pint and I'll go and get Lisa that brew.” 

Robert’s eyebrows shot up but Chas just smiled at him. A genuine smile before she left for the backroom. He watched Marlon start pouring his pint for a second, unable to quite process what he was feeling.

“So, would you be able to search anywhere else tomorrow?” Cain sniffed from beside him. 

Shaking himself, Robert slid onto the stool next to the older man, “Erm, yeah, is there anywhere specific? Aaron and I could go together,” Marlon put his pint down, “Thanks.”

Bailey slid a map along the counter so Robert could see. 

About a half hour later, Aaron walked into the pub to find his boyfriend sitting and talking with his family. It was an unexpected but much welcomed sight and when Robert noticed him, they shared a smile. 

...


End file.
